


Breakfast in Bed

by hehehe426



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehehe426/pseuds/hehehe426
Summary: Sypha wakes up her boys. Short.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> More Trephacard fluff :D again, figured, well I like it, maybe somebody else will like it

“Alucard,” purred Sypha softly. She rubbed his head, tousling golden hair.

“Nnh...” he muttered.

“Come on, Alucard,” she said, shaking him a little. His brow furrowed, then he opened his eyes, blinking blearily at her.

“Good morning,” she said cheerily. She offered him a steaming cup. Alucard propped himself up on one elbow, taking it with a pleased expression.

“Tea for you,” she said. “I have some coffee for Treffy, of course, but you know how hard it is to wake him up.”

Alucard sampled the tea and nodded. “Just the way you like it,” said Sypha. “I know.”

She scooped up the coffee from the nightstand and trotted around the bed, leaving Alucard to sip on his tea. She bent over the other side of the bed to mess up Trevor’s hair. “Treffy,” she said.

Nothing, of course. It would take a bit of effort to wake him up, which is why she had done Alucard first. “Trevor,” she said, shaking him. “Hey, Trevor. Trevor.” She gradually shook him harder.

“Mmh,” he muttered, and rolled over. Sypha placed both hands on his back. “Tr-e-vor. Wake up.”

“Fi’ minutes,” he mumbled.

“No, Trevor.”

“Nuh.”

“I’ll put ice on you,” she threatened.

He rolled over and squinted up at her. “Ugh,” he commented on being awake, and she nodded. She held out the cup for him. “Coffee,” she said. He propped himself up, as Alucard had, to accept it. “Hmm,” he said, squinting amenably at it, and started to drain it. Meanwhile, Alucard had sat up on the other side of the bed and was enjoying his tea with a peaceable expression. Sypha nodded approvingly at the scene and left the room to go to the kitchen.

She came back shortly with a tray with three plates and silverware on it to set on the bed. Eggs for everyone- scrambled for Trevor, and over easy for herself and Alucard. Fried strips of meat for everyone- extra for Trevor. Roasted potatoes for her and Trevor and toast for Alucard. She left one more time to grab the final item, a large cup of pig’s blood, which Alucard carefully drank and set aside.

By the time she got back with that, Trevor had of course already started devouring his breakfast, to no small amount of eyerolling from both Sypha and Alucard. Alucard, like a gentleman, had waited for her to get back before starting. Sypha carefully climbed on the bed. Trevor paused to hold the tray still so her movement wouldn’t upset the food.

“Your turn next time,” she told Alucard.

“Of course,” he said, mopping up egg with his toast. “You don’t have to get me blood, you know, I can see to that myself.”

“It’s breakfast! The most important meal of the day,” said Sypha primly.

“Yeah,” said Trevor, swallowing a bite of meat, “shut up and be grateful. We’re fine getting it for you.”

Alucard stared into the distance for a moment, exasperated by Trevor’s phrasing.“As you say,” he allowed finally.

Sypha tore up an egg and smeared potatoes in it. Delicious. “Don’t know how you eat it like that,” said Trevor, eyeing her and Alucard’s eggs disdainfully.

“Whatever,” she said, and took a bite. “Mmmm,” she said loudly.

“Ugh,” said Trevor.

Once everyone was done, and Trevor had stolen Sypha’s leftover meat, she took the tray to dump the dishes in the kitchen sink. The boys trailed after her. Trevor handled the washing, Sypha the drying, and Alucard put them away.

“Alright, what are we putting back together today?” she asked when they were done.

“I was thinking...” began Alucard, and they left the room to begin their day’s work.


End file.
